Automatic distributors (Vending Machines) are known in the market, which distribute juices of citrus fruit, for instance oranges, obtained through squeezing machines from fruits cut in two portions, for an optimal extraction of the juices. Distributors of this type are used in commercial centers and, in general, in large locations of sale and transit, where vending machines for drinks and packaged foods are already present. An innovative aspect of the juice obtained from squeezing machines consists in the tasting and nutritional qualities. In fact juices from fresh fruit are much better with respect to the ones of the industry, generally subjected to extraction and preservative processes hardly stressful towards molecules and anthocyanins.
With different technology, the fruit juices can be also extracted by centrifugation from fine cut fruits and vegetables. It is obtained by simple centrifuges in domestic field with manual feeding cutting of the fruits and manual washing of the centrifuge after disassembly of the components. In the past, an automatic distributor for juices from fruits and vegetables has been also proposed, providing fine cutting of the fruits or vegetables and centrifugation with automatic actuation.
The market has currently determined the success of mixed juices got from different fruits or vegetable, with an integrated complex of vitamins as for A.C.E. juice or similar. The request for these juices is currently satisfied either by bar counter preparations, trough centrifugation of fruits or vegetables with high content of fibers, or through bottle distribution of industrially produced juices. The juices are also distributed by refrigerated distributors loaded with packaged products supplied by the alimentary industries, which are mixed on serving the drink. There result evident the limits and the drawbacks of such distribution, connected with the use of variously processed and preserved juices, and presenting reduced organoleptic and healty properties.
On the other hand, the use of sealed containers for distributing juices or drinks is very appreciated to users, because it ensures liberty of transport for the drinks, under best hygienical conditions and without danger of overflow and contaminations.